She's An Uchiha
by Hotyels
Summary: Yuri Uchiha... The princess of Uchiha's! She didn't remember anything but the sharingan, Sasuke, and of course Itachi. Why were her memory's taken? Who was this man that had been after her for years? Who.. Who were her parents? As Yuri comes back into her life as a ninja. She remembers lost relationships, gains new ones.. And goes through the ultimate turmoil of choosing a brother.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

She's an Uchiha.

Yuri wasn't sure how long it had truly been since she had been in a place like this.

Everything was high-class and polished to perfection, it actually hurt her eye's to look around.  
Somehow Yuri knew the man in the black cloak with the red clouds would come for her, he was way to painfully familiar to just go unnoticed.

Yuri pulled the ass tight leather skinny jeans around her waist and buttoned them, then she pulled her black v neck that dipped so low you could see the sides of her swelling breasts. The shirt was like a second layer of skin.  
She slipped her black knee-high combat boots on and let her knee bend slightly as she got to her feet, she knew the man in the black cloak was coming for her, she knew long before she understood it.

Yuri walked down the long cemented street, her boots made no noise on the street, she learned long ago not to make noise or you would probably get mugged in her part of town.

As all the movies in the cinemas started, and the people went inside for their fancy over priced dinners.  
The street became so quiet, it was so serene never had Yuri heard a quiet like this, it almost shocked Yuri when her quiet humming seemed to echo about the street beautifully.  
A long resounding clap echoed through out the street and Yuri stopped in her track's, somehow Yuri knew it was the man who had stalked her for a little over two years.

He appeared walking silently down the street toward Yuri.  
She tilted her head at the vaguely familiar cloak swishing about his feet.  
"Beautiful Yuri simply beautiful." The man said with a seemingly sadistic smile placed on his lips.

"Who are you?" Yuri asked and the man laughed as black shadows shot from around him and rolled quickly to Yuri, she looked around startled and backed away a small knot of fear twisted itself inside Yuri's stomach. "What the fuck is this?!" Yuri bit her tongue after the remark seemed to anger the man.  
"It's time to come home." The man said and Yuri shook her head confused.  
"This place is my home." Yuri snapped making the man chuckle. "You've been here a long time but it isn't you're home." The man said his eyes gleaming with controlled anger.  
"You can't force me to go anywhere." Yuri growled as the shadows crawled around her ankles, Yuri heart seemed to pound so hard it felt as if it where banging against her chest.  
"No." Yuri whispered so softly the man strained his hearing and still didn't catch what she said.

As the shadows started sinking her into the black abyss they created Yuri's eyes for the first time filled with understanding.  
"Were not staying in Japan are we?" Yuri asked frightened. "You catch on quick don't you?" He laughed amazed and Yuri clenched her eyes in fright.  
The man's laugh was suddenly cut off and a warm hand caressed her cheek, she was chest deep in the shadows now and flinched at the feeling of the hand.  
"Don't be afraid." A kind gentle voice spoke and Yuri slowly opened her eye's. In front of her stood a man with silver white hair and violet eyes. His hair crowned smoothly around his head falling into his eyes.  
"I can't get you out, but I can change your destination." The man said and did a series of strange signs in front if him.

As Yuri's body was almost completely enveloped in the shadows a light seemed to swirl from the depths of the abyss.  
"No!" The man in the cloak struggled to his feet, but he was too late. Yuri and her savior where already gone, and as the town bustled out of the restaurants and the cinemas they ignored the man on the floor shaking with anger, all they cared about was getting home from their long evening.

They would never know of the shadows or the strange light, they would never know of the two extremely good-looking people who were enveloped by the light and just disappeared...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

She's an Uchiha.

Yuri's p.o.v

I woke up laying on a soft ground, the smell if pines tickled my nose as a shaft if warm sunlight fell across my body.  
I slowly opened my eyes to see such vibrant color all around me, it was nothing like the cold dark stone that was Japan. No, the sky was so blue. There where trees towering high into the sky, and the grass I ran my fingers through was so green and soft. I had never experienced anything like this in my life.

I also noticed how bright and warm the sun was, it felt like the heavens clouds parted and rained it's light upon the earth.  
"You seem to be enjoying yourself." An amused voice broke through the sweet silent sounds of the forest.  
I jumped to my feet and crouch defensively.  
"You... you're the one who saved me." I said recognizing his alluring violet eye's.  
"Thank you." I said rising to my full hight before laying back down.  
"So where are we?" I asked and the man sat next to me. "We are somewhere in the land of fire, near the village Konoha." The guy said I lifted my head to look at him. "Where the fuck is that?" I asked and the man chuckled. "We are no longer in your world." The man said simply and I dropped my head in annoyance.  
"Well shit... so what's your name?" I asked rolling onto my stomach to look as the mouth-watering guy.

"Oh of course, I'm Zero." He said and I smiled, he looked down at me slightly shocked before smiling back at me.  
"So... who are you?" I asked looking up at him through my eyelashes. "Well... you might not believe me but I am another soul who used to live inside you... like a conscious that wasn't yours." The man said and I pursed my lips in thought. If anyone els had said this to me I would laugh my ass of telling them they where crazy... but I had felt another presence inside of me for a long while now, and I also felt like I had known this guy for a long time.

"So how did you get your own body?" I asked and Zero once again stared at me shocked.  
"Well... when the portal to this world was opened the power that emerged materialized me a body, I was able to help you because of that." He said and I nodded my head extremely overwhelmed.  
I looked up as the tree leafs danced in the warm breeze, shimmering rays of sun over my body and across the forest floor.  
"It's amazing." I murmured my hand running through the grass once more. "It is isn't it." Zero said, but it wasn't a question, no it was a statement.  
"Someone is coming." Zero said and disappeared into thin air.

*It seems I can still communicate with you.* Zero's voice said and I frowned with confusion.  
"Where did you go?" I said out loud and Zero chuckled.  
*Back into your subconscious, don't speak out loud it looks like you are talking to yourself.* Zero chuckled once more.  
'It seems strange speaking to you inside my head.' I thought to Zero to hear him chuckle yet again. I climbed to my feet and sighed with content as I realized today was the perfect day to wear my favorite outfit.  
I saw a leaf falling innocently through the air and reached to grab it right as the sun spilled through the canopy of the trees and enveloped my skin with warmth.

Third person p.o.v

Kakashi moved through the forest with Asuma and Guy right behind him. Honestly sending three Jounin to do a simple investigation was astounding to Kakashi but it was lord hokages orders so he didn't complain.

Earlier that day some villagers put in a letter saying something had fallen out of the sky. Lord hokage put together a team to investigate.  
As they came to a clearing they stopped in their track's, standing before them was a girl reaching up to catch a leaf as the sun streamed down on her.  
Her raven black hair shimmered as her tan skin glowed in the rays of the sun. None of the Jounin had ever seen such a good-looking girl before, and certainly never one who dressed like that, but none of them where complaining at the sight, it certainly wasn't an eyesore.

Guy stepped on a twig and it snapped under his foot, the girl's head snapped in their direction and they got a full view of the girls gleaming silver eye's, her small pert nose and full ruby lips. Her lips streached into a beautiful smile as she waved at the three men, they couldn't believe this girl of such beauty would give them such a simple, warm, welcoming wave.  
Asuma walked out of the shadow of the tree's and into the sunlight to greet the girl.  
Kakashi couldn't believe how he recovered so quickly but he didn't want to be left in the shadows, so he quickly walked out to join Asuma and the beautiful girl leaving Guy to do whatever it is he does.

The girl bent down and picked up the leaf she had forgotten to catch when she heard a snapping sound, her fingers ran over the leaf her silver eyes gleaming with amazement.  
Asuma cleared his throat and the girl looked up to see the guy smoking.  
Yuri bit her lip fighting the temptation to ask for a smoke, she quiet a long time ago.  
"So have you heard anything about something falling through the sky?" Asuma asked and the girl pursed her full lips in thought.  
"No not particularly, why do you ask?" The girl's voice sent shivers down Kakashi's spine.

Yuri looked at the two guys who approached her. "You should come back to the village with us and see the hokage." Asuma said and Yuri frowned.  
"Do I have to? I was hoping to stay in the forest for a little while longer." Yuri said still frowning and Asuma nodded. "Alright if I must, but I find it strange your village would pick up random traveler's." Yuri said, Asuma was about to make a remark when he saw the teasing smile placed on the girls lips.  
"Only ones worth picking up." Asuma replied and lit a cigar. "So what's your name?" Kakashi asked and the girl looked curiously at him.  
"My name is Yuri." She said and waited for their introductions. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, this is Asuma Sarutobi, and our companion is Might Guy." Kakashi said and Yuri nodded.

"Well then shall we?" Yuri asked and Asuma nodded, "of course, I will lead the way." He said and started walking, Kakashi and Yuri walked after him wondering what the Might Guy person looked like, he still hasn't shown himself.  
Yuri cast a sideways glance at the man whose hair defied gravity. He was reading a book and Yuri immediately dismissed it, lot's of people like reading.  
Yuri jumped in fright as something big and green fell from a tree next to her, the green this appeared to be the last person to the group.  
He jumped to his feet, Yuri caught sight of his shiny bowl cut hair and monster eyebrows.

"Hello you must be Might Guy, my name is Yuri." Yuri said and the guy shook her outstretched hand.  
"Right, good to meet you." He said and Yuri smiled once again.  
"So how long until your village?" Yuri asked and Kakashi gave her a side glance.  
"Not far, it is a major village have you ever heard of it?" Kakashi asked and Yuri looked down.  
"I... I might have, I can't remember... who I am.. or even my last name... all I remember is my name is Yuri, my birthday is in summer, and I am seventeen." Yuri said and Kakashi gave her a sympathetic look.  
"I'm sorry." Kakashi said and Yuri shrugged.

"I haven't remembered for a long time." Yuri said like it was nothing.  
Yuri yawned gaining the attention of everyone.  
"Oh sorry, I'm just a little tired is all." Yuri said and they nodded.  
"We are coming to the village gates anyways." Asuma said and Yuri nodded with a little jump to her step.  
"I'm actually excited." Yuri said and Kakashi sighed.  
This girl was certainly some thing els.

The village gates came into view and Yuri smiled, she had never seen something so old fashioned and huge. Yuri caught sight of two guys sitting in a booth off to the side and Yuri smiled gently at them as she passed, even after they were gone Izumo, and Kotetsu's jaws where dropped, that girl was mouth-wateringly beautiful.  
Yuri had no idea of the effect of her beauty, in her world there where thousands who she thought where prettier.  
"So we are going to meet your Hokage? Is she like king or something?" She asked and Asuma shook his head. "You could say that, but she is more like a loving leader then a ruling king." Asuma explained and Yuri's eye's lit up with wonder, this place sounded so amazing.

Yuri looked around at the playing kids, laughing people, and kind smiles. And for the first time Yuri felt a sense of belonging.  
'Do you see Zero?' Yuri said to him and he mentally nodded to her. *Yeah, it is beautiful.* he said and a deep sigh escaped Yuri's lips.  
They made it into the Hokages office and the women looked long and hard at Yuri.

"Well if it isn't Yuri Uchiha." She said and Yuri looked confused at her. *Ah I forgot to tell you, you are the daughter of the strongest Uchiha... ever.* Zero told Yuri and her eyes widened with shock. "W-what?" She asked shocked and confused.  
Kakashi looked at Yuri and detected no lie from her, she lifted her hand to her neck where she fingered the choker necklace she had since birth.  
Kakashi realized with shock it did in fact bare the Uchiha crest, the crest of their long-lost ally... Sasuke.

"But... I don't, I can't remember." Yuri said becoming overwhelmed.  
"She lost her memories." Kakashi informed the hokage who sighed, she never would have thought she would have lost her memories.  
*It's true, you did live here once, you did know your clan... before they were slaughtered.* Zero said and Yuri's hands shook.  
"Slaughtered." She said the simple word and crouched to the ground holding her head in pain.

========================  
Flash back.

"You know, no matter how many times you say it. He won't listen to anyone but me." Itachi said with a chuckle Yuri crossed her arms with a huff and turned away, she spotted Sasuke and got a huge grin on her face. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Come play with me." Yuri said her voice still childish with her young age, she was just a little older than Sasuke.

"Alright." Sasuke said a small blush on his cheeks Yuri laughed as she dragged Sasuke away. She stuck her tongue out at Itachi as she pulled Sasuke away to play with her, and he said Sasuke wouldn't listen to her.

End.  
========================

Yuri was breathing hard with a massive headache as she remembered the scene.  
"Itachi! Sa-Sasuke." She said quietly as she lost consciousness. Everything became black as her mind tried to recover from the shock.

Sasuke's p.o.v

Another scream echoed through the halls, I closed my eye's in annoyance.  
Why couldn't Orochimaru torture them somewhere where I can't hear them.

A knock sounded on my door and I knew Kabuto was coming to annoy me again.  
"Sasuke, we are leaving soon. And this time you will be far away from the noise." He said quietly before closing my door, he must have remembered the last time he angered me.  
I laid back down and the ever haunting laugh echoed through my head.  
No matter how much I tried to forget it always came back, her glowing silver eyes, her long flowing hair, and the last words she ever said to me.  
"You'll be a good boy won't you?" Her voice plays in my head, over and over.

"Damn you Yuri." I said as I fell into a dark, consuming, sleep.

Yuri's p.o.v

My head felt so heavy, there was a dull thud still pounding in the back of my head.  
I blinked my eyes open and looked around, nothing in this place looked the slightest bit familiar.

I climbed off of the bed and walked steadily to the door, I hesitated before opening the door and looking down the long hall, I heard noises further down the hall that sounded oddly like a kitchen.  
As I got further down the hall the noises became more distinguishable until the light from the kitchen spilled across my now bare feet, I kept walking forward until I spotted Zero frying something on the stove top.  
"What happened?" I asked and Zero looked over his shoulder at me.  
"Lady Tsunade gave you this place to live in, you must have remembered something." He said and the memory hit me like a ton of bricks.

"It's true... all I remembered was something about two Uchiha's... I knew them but I can't quiet remember who they are... but I am an Uchiha." I said thinking really hard trying to remember.  
"Where are my clothes?" I asked suddenly and Zero shot an 'Ok' look at me.  
"I put them on to wash." Zero said and I relaxed.  
As long as they didn't get tossed out.  
"So what is going to happen now Zero?" I asked frightened of my unclear future.  
Zero shrugged and set a plate of bacon and eggs on the table for me, he inclined his head at it before turning away once again.  
I helped myself to the food my stomach growling angrily.

There was a knock on my door and I glanced at Zero.  
He disappeared and I slowly swung the front door open. I wasn't to terribly shocked to see Kakashi from yesterday.  
"Lady Tsunade has a request to make of you, would you accompany me to her office." Kakashi said and I nodded. "If you could give me a moment to change." I said with a smile on my face. He looked at me shocked before giving a small nod.  
I closed the door and looked for my clothes, a minute later Zero handed them to me.  
"You know I am having a tough time trying to decide if you or Kakashi are better looking." I said like it was a life altering decision.  
"Well I'm going to vote me." Zero said with a cocky smirk eyeing me down as I changed.  
What? It's not like he's never seen it before.

I finished changing and opened the door to reveal Kakashi once more.  
"Alright I'm ready." I said yet another smile placed on my lips, Kakashi nodded and we started strolling to the Hokages building. I followed Kakashi because I had no idea where I was going.  
We arrived shortly and I was immediately sent is to see lady Tsunade.  
As I entered the room she heaved a big sigh.

"I have a mission I want you to go on, but before you accept I have something I need to tell you.  
"As you start to regain your memories your emotions might change... you might even feel like a completely different person... are you willing to risk that?" Tsunade asked and I instantly nodded.  
"Of course, I want to regain my memories." I said thoughtfully, Tsunade nodded once again.  
"Alright, I just have one thing I want to tell you... a lot of people you meet along the way are going to be extremely shocked, until yesterday you were believed to be dead... princess Uchiha." Tsunade said and I gulped. "Am I really a princess?" I asked and Tsunade nodded. "I'm afraid so." She said and I nodded closing my eyes gently. This is going to be a long mission, I could tell.

"What do I need to do?" I asked determined and she gave a little smirk.  
"I have a team infiltrating as a member of a group called the akatski. They are hoping to find information on a friend of theirs, and apparently yours... Sasuke Uchiha." She said and I frowned with confusion. "But all the Uchiha's..." I trailed off and Tsunade nodded.  
"They where, all but Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... and now you." Tsunade said and I bit my bottom lip thinking. "Okay when do I leave?" I asked and Tsunade sighed with relief.  
"As soon as you are ready, follow the path on this map and you should come across them. The team is team Kakashi but he was in the hospital when they left so the leader in called Yamato at the moment." Tsunade said marking a path for me to follow on a map.  
"The team members are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and a boy named Sai." Tsunade said handing me the map. "I will leave straight away." I said and Tsunade stopped me .  
" I will send a message ahead of you, if it by some mishap doesn't reach them, then take this letter with you explaining everything." Tsunade handed me a letter which I stowed in my boot.

"You will find a pack of equipment by the main gate, ask the guards Izumo, and Kotetsu for it... and good luck." She said dismissing me.  
'So what do you think?' I asked Zero and he mentally shrugged. *Sounds worth a shot.* he told me and I bit my lip. 'I was thinking the same.' I pondered and made my way towards the tall olden time gates from yesterday. When I got there the two same guard's I waved at yesterday where sitting there.

I walked up to them and softly bit my lip.  
"Excuse me?" I said trying to get the two arguing mens attention. They both looked at me with wide eye's. "Lady Tsunade said you had a pack for me for my mission." I said hesitantly.  
"Oh right! Of course! You must be Yuri." One of the men said, I nodded and took the bag he was handing me. "I'm Izumo." One said. "And I'm Kotetsu." The other said. "I'm Yuri, it was a pleasure meeting you I said with a smile, the two men smiled back and waved as I left. I took a glance at the map and Zero appeared next to me keeping pace with my run.  
"Well let's get moving, it's not to terribly far, if we keep going we should be there by tomorrow morning." I said and Zero nodded, we picked up the pace running a lot faster than anyone on earth could.

Let me remember you... let me remember how important you where to me... Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
